


His and His Alone

by lucaxerxes



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Homophobia, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Protective Victor Zsasz, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucaxerxes/pseuds/lucaxerxes
Summary: Victor Zsasz is the best at what he does. The proof is on his skin. The scars on his bodies mark the lives he’s taken. All to do what he was made for. He protects Roman Sionis from anything. Assassins, rival mobs, a pain in the side for Roman. No matter who, he handles them however ordered. He made sure everything went right. He killed, he stole, he did anything. Anything for him. And never expecting anything in return. So how he ended up in the club with Roman, with Roman’s hand high on his thigh is a big shock to Zsasz.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	1. His and...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please give me criticism. I really wanna do these two justice. I only found like 2 pages of this ship and I love them so I decided to write some. I really hope you enjoy!! :)) Thank you so much for 100 Kudos!! I'm honestly astounded I got one. So thank all of you so much!!

Victor Zsasz is the best at what he does. The proof is on his skin. The scars on his bodies mark the lives he’s taken. All to do what he was made for. He protects Roman Sionis from anything. Assassins, rival mobs, a pain in the side for Roman. No matter who, he handles them however ordered. He made sure everything went right. He killed, he stole, he did anything. Anything for him. And never expecting anything in return. So how he ended up in the club with Roman, with Roman’s hand high on his thigh is a big shock to Zsasz.  
He’s not complaining though. While he has secretly longed for Roman, he never let it show anywhere. Facial expression, body language, even his thoughts that he kept hidden under lock and key. Nothing to give away his one weakness. Nothing to set a target on his loves back. But now Roman was exposing Zsasz’s wants. The heat from his hand was slowly spreading through his body. From his thigh, to his chest, to his arms, his face, then to where he was dreading it finally going, straight to his groin. 

Roman noticed. He felt Zsasz tense up underneath his gloved hand. Roman knew what he was doing. He always felt the lingering eyes, ghosts of touches. He could practically feel the lust drifting off his right-hand man whenever Roman was showing the slightest skin. He’d known Zsasz for the longest of anyone without dying, so that had to mean something. 

He knew all of Zsasz’s little quirks. How Zsasz bit his nails when they were planning, how he always used a different knife to make the scars on his body, how his eyes lit up with the slightest praise from Roman. His favorite as when Roman would flirt with some little plaything at the club, Zsasz would cross his arms and pinch his arms. These were all little things no one else would’ve noticed. Roman did though. Because he felt that same obsession. He wanted Zsasz just as much in return. Because he was his. No one else.  
Zsasz was too busy focusing on the other club occupants to see Roman crack a small smile. The hand slowly started to move further up his leg till it was about an inch away from his cock. Zsasz stifled a moan, biting his tongue to the point of drawing blood. Where Roman’s hand laid started to get goose bumps. Roman leaned over to whisper something about the people in the booth with them into Zsasz’s ear, and Zsasz responded blandly. However, it wasn’t enough for Roman. Zsasz felt teeth on his ear, and he gasped. 

“Pay attention. Or I’ll have to punish you later,” Roman said with a slight inflection in his voice. Zsasz’s nails dug into the flesh of his arm, and his eyes widened a fraction, but otherwise, there no major noticeable reaction. Except of course the slightly growing bulge in his pants. In his mind he was freaking out and confused if Roman just knew of his affection for him and was using it against him, or if he really wanted to punish him. Because Zsasz wanted nothing more. Craved nothing else. Zsasz nodded slightly to Roman, not trusting his voice to be steady to reply evenly. Roman smirked and went back to discussing plans to integrate both of their gangs together. This time Zsasz tried to pay more attention to what was being said. 

Then everything went to shit. The meeting had gone flawlessly and Roman had gained 100 soldiers to protect his things. Then some asshole made a comment. An entirely stupid and unnecessary comment. He knew that his right hand was very attractive man. Oh, trust that he knew that. He spent many nights dreaming of him and his body. That scarred, beautiful body. Oh god, he wanted that body in his bed. Anyways, Roman was doing rounds, checking on his club patrons, making sure everything was running smoothly. Zsasz was following closely behind Roman, guarding his back. A slightly intoxicated woman walked up to HIS right hand and started dancing too closely to Zsasz. Grabbing his skin, feeling him up. Roman hadn’t even noticed until Zsasz’s presence disappeared from behind him. 

He turned around quickly to see Zsasz looking uncomfortable toward Roman, silently asking for help. Roman felt something snap in his head. He signaled to the stage to cut the music, and it suddenly got very quiet. The girl dancing on Zsasz looked around confused. Roman smiled sickly sweet at her. 

“Hi hun! How’s your night been? What’s your name?” Roman said with a fake sweetness in his voice. She fell for it however, in her drunk mind. She turned around and smiled at him. He recognized her as the daughter of one of his smaller enemies. Such a stupid girl. Coming here when he wants both her parent’s dead. Roman’s smile grew a little. 

“Really good, Mr. Sionis! You have a wonderful club! My name is Priscilla Tesi” She smiled brightly at Roman. Zsasz took that time to hurry back to behind Roman. To anyone else, it would look like Zsasz just resumed his job of watching Roman’s back. However, Roman knew better. The shift to his hands to being held in front of him instead of crossed, the slightly faster breaths, and how much closer to Roman’s back Zsasz is. Roman knew he felt defiled and dirty. And he planned to make that what was his spotless. But first, he had to take out the trash. He nodded his head in fake gratitude. 

“I am flattered of your compliments Ms. Tesi. I am a very good friend of your families. Club Patrons, if you would kindly exit as soon as possible. I have a very important meeting to tend to.” A complete lie. However, she seemed to believe him because she smiled a little wider, thinking she could use her families influence to sway his opinion and not tell her parents she was here. In five minutes, all the civilians had cleared out and it was just Priscilla and Roman’s men. 

She tried to seductively approach Roman, but she just looked like a newborn giraffe. Before she could get too close, two of his other bodyguards stopped her. She pouted and looked like she was about to argue, when Roman waved his hand and immediately the men stepped back. Priscilla smiled thinking it was her parents influence, and she walked toward Roman. Zsasz tried to back up a few inches behind Roman to distance himself from the girl, but Roman grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He flinched when he felt Roman’s hand on his waist. Before he knew it, his prized knife was in Roman’s hand and Zsasz felt himself get hot seeing his owner’s hand holding his knife. He swore there was nothing hotter. Slowly, what was going on clicked in his head and he got giddy and smiled slightly. Please, sir! 

Priscilla finally got close enough to put her arms around Roman’s neck. “Was that meeting supposed to be private, sir?” she said, looking up at Roman with hooded eyes. She leaned forward to whisper in Roman’s ear and saw her earlier plaything she tried to seduce. ‘He’s probably a homo or something… Didn’t even get hard with me dancing on him.’ She thought. She whispered, “I’d love to further your business.” 

Roman chuckled dryly and backed away a little for Priscilla to look at his face. “No, we can talk here…” Before she could even blink, there was a knife against her neck, and the two men from earlier were holding her arms. She went to scream but before she could, she felt the knife dig into her skin. “One scream and I’ll cut your tongue and feed it to my dogs. Zsasz, come here please.” Roman sneered at Priscilla. Zsasz was at his side in a split second. 

“Sir” Zsasz said in what seemed to be a bored tone, but Roman knew better. He could practically feel him vibrating in excitement. 

“You see him?” Roman said to Priscilla with a growl, pointing at Zsasz.

“Yes-s si-sir.” She stuttered out, tears leaking from her eyes. 

“He’s mine. And you put your disgusting hands on him. You put your filthy hands on his cock. That belongs to me, and only me. I own him fully. You were touching my prized possession…” Roman eyes were lit with fire and his voice raised in volume in the middle of his sentence. “Apologize!!” He screamed at her. 

“I am so sorry sir! I didn’t mean to! I didn’t know! I won’t touch him ever again. Please I promise…” Her voice slowly came to a whimper. 

Roman sighed. “You will be sorry after he’s done with you. Here, pet,” Roman said, giving the knife to Zsasz. His eyes lit up and he smiled, a little too wide to be normal. He gingerly took the knife and got to work. He started underneath her chin, like always. However, he was much more careful to not go to deep. Next, he started making a dashed line all the way around her face. Roman snickered as he realized what Zsasz was doing. Then, the knife drifted down to her neck and Zsasz slowly pushed to tip of the knife into her trachea. Priscilla gasped and started to hyperventilate as blood filled her lungs. At a snail’s pace, she started to lose consciousness Zsasz finally took off the remaining face. Roman was panting with lust, eyes dilated, and smiling slightly. All the things he would do to him. 

Zsasz turned around and smiled at Roman. Hoping he had done good. Seeing Roman look like that made Zsasz feel the horniest he’d ever been. Roman came forward and grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room. 

To be continued....


	2. His Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz had never been happier. Not only did he get to kill the girl that was trying to dirty him, his biggest dream was coming true. He was going to sleep with Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter, this time smut!! This is my first time writing anything sexual so I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you guys think. I wanna thank the people who left Kudos and the people who left comments. It made me so happy! Enjoy the chapter and until next time. Peace and Prosperity!

Zsasz had never been happier. Not only did he get to kill the girl that was trying to dirty him, his biggest dream was coming true. He was going to sleep with Roman. Then, Zsasz’s celebration stopped. Who was going to top? Roman acts like a top, but when they’re alone, he’s like a bratty bottom. Zsasz honestly couldn’t care less. But he didn’t want to do anything until Roman made it clear whether he wanted to top or bottom. 

By the time he came back to his head, he was entering Roman’s room. He had been here countless times. Waking Roman up, helping him to bed when he’s wasted, cleaning up whenever he was wanted, and even leading girls and sometimes guys out of Roman’s room. He was so jealous. So many times, wanting to take them to the red room and peel their faces off to give as a gift to Roman. But that would make Roman mad.

Feeling hands on his neck, Zsasz smirked softly and bit his lip. Roman leaned forward and grabbed his lip between his teeth and started to gently kiss Zsasz. Zsasz put his hand on Roman’s hips and pushed their cocks together. Roman’s hands lead Zsasz’s hands down to that amazing ass. Zsasz moaned and squeezed hard. Roman groaned and started to bite and mark up Zsasz’s neck. Zsasz tilted his head to give his master more room, groaning softly.

He started to pull up Roman’s shirt and pulled away only to take Roman and his shirt. Then, his hands returned to that butt and Roman’s lips went back to his neck. Zsasz didn’t even consider giving Roman hickeys, his body would never bear bruises caused by Zsasz. His knee slotted in between Roman’s legs and he felt Roman start to hump his thigh, and Zsasz almost burst then and there. His master wanted him as much as he wanted him, and Zsasz felt fully completed for the first time since his first tally mark. He felt Roman’s hands on his fly to his jeans, and he quickly pulled him and Romans jeans down, revealing their shafts. 

Zsasz drooled at the sight. He smiled at Roman and slowly sank down to his knees. Roman smiled and groaned, “Pet, you look gorgeous at my feet like that,” Roman said in a husky voice. 

“I’ll always be at your feet if you ask sir.” Zsasz said with the most serious expression o his face. Roman then realized all the things Zsasz would let him get away with and comply with so many things. But those were thoughts for a different time. 

Zsasz pulled down Roman’s underwear enough for his cock to be freed and stared at it hungrily. He could finally taste his master. He wanted to savor it though. He started out with kitten licks. Roman growled threateningly. Roman smiled and licked all the way up Roman’s length. Roman groaned and thrust into Zsasz mouth a little. He continued shifting between kitten licks to last swallowing for a minute before Roman got fed up and grabbed the back of Zsasz’s head. He thrusted hard in Zsasz’s mouth. He didn’t gag just smiled and moaned around Roman. Roman’s thrusts got faster and harder til he pulled out abruptly. Zsasz whined and pouted at Roman. 

“Please Master…” Zsasz said quietly. 

Roman leaned down to whisper into his ear. “I’d rather cum with you inside of me.”

Zsasz was up in a second throwing Roman onto the bed and screwing the brains out of him. 

~~The Next Morning~~

Zsasz woke up to Roman laying on his chest. He smiled and softly kissed his hair. Roman would most likely stay asleep for another 2 hours. Not only does Roman sleep a lot more than Zsasz, 5 rounds take a lot out of a guy. Well Zsasz is fine. Roman probably got so fucked he doesn’t know his name. Listening to Roman just babble after round four was the best moment of Zsasz’s life. Zsasz sighed happily and looked back down. He smiled and got comfortable before going back to sleep. Nothing. No one. Will ever take his master away. Over his dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much shorter. I apologize, but I'm really not good at smut. -_-... please forgive meeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading! Peace and Prosperity my dudes!!


End file.
